


Funi ML Fics heha

by HeartOfTerminalSkies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, dumb humor, like really stupid dumb but still took me hours, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTerminalSkies/pseuds/HeartOfTerminalSkies
Summary: Short fics about lovable derpy characters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Funi ML Fics heha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our superhero powercouple must beat Hawkmoth at his own game: busking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up cringers. My first fic yadda yadda, leave a comment or I'll tell your mom and she'll stop buying you Go-Gurt you FOOL.

Marinette kinda loved raking. The autumn smells, the warm jackets, and the end result of a clear yard. The leaves had such cute colors too; one bush had red and white leaves, like the colors of a delicate apple. A neighboring tree dropped brown scrunchy leaves that gave the satisfaction of walking on bubble wrap. The Japanese maple had pointy maroon leaves that looked like red WEEED lmao. She hummed Snoop Dogg as she gathered them up, all for herself, into fluffy piles.

Well there was one person she could share them with: Adrien would be back from job hunting soon. Mari had immense self-control and would wait until they could jump into the piles together. In fact while she still had time, she resolved to combine them all into one mega ultra mound.

Five minutes later, _impossible_ was removed from the dictionary: Marinette had combined every leaf in their yard into one ENORMOUS 10-inch-tall pile. Okay, their yard was too tiny to generate fat leaf stacks, but property was expensive, even way outside Paris, like, they had to buy a place in the Democratic Republic of Congo or something.

Marinette heard the telltale squeak of Adrien's brakes as he pulled into the driveway. The car door opened with a squeakquel and his bright grin made the leaves redden. Marinette really had to come down to earth.

"Y-yo Adrien, let's jump in the leaves together!"

"Sure, where are they?"

Marinette looked down and realized she had already jumped on the little pile. Another casualty of her immense self-control. She got off the flattened hoard and sought revenge for the sake of her sore tailbone. Clearly this blonde boye needed to fall victim to her fall mischief.

"You've done it now, Adrien Middlename Agreste."

"Sure."

With a yell she scooped up the leaves into a huge ball and held them over her head. She rushed him; no quarter, no mercy. He was still in his car seat and had no escape.

"Ay not on my interview clothes." he pleaded.

She stopped, one French meter away from burying him alive in his car.

The bundle's integrity dissolved and leaves showered down on her head.

Adrien just laughed. "You always make me look forward to coming home."

"Go change into old clothes and I'll change that outlook."

"Hey," he perked up even more. "Want to know something almost as funny?"

Of course.

"Well Mrs. Ladybug, it seems our nemesis Hawkmoth, after his bankruptcy, has become a street performer."

"Oh?" she uh'd.

"Yeah I mean he's literally _busking_, like entertaining on a street corner."

"To fund his evil schemes? How?" asked a worried Mari.

Adrien got a grave look. "He's akumatizing people and making them do dumb tricks for cash."

The news was a shock. "How are we going to stop him?!"

"I don't know." he said, bewildered. "You're Ladybug, can you think of something on the _spot_?"

She was thinking so hard already that she didn't notice his sexy pun.

"Well Chat Noir... the only solution is to outperform Hawkmoth and run him out of business."

"You truly have the morality of a superhero Mari!"

"Step right up wallet-holders!" bellowed Ladybug, spinning Chat Noir's cane. "Your friendly neighborhood bugwoman and catman are performing magical trickery... for donations!"

"Not that we're poor." supplied Chat, trying to prevent their enemy from discovering their one weakness since he was 10 feet away. Luckily the villain was preoccupied with terrorizing pedestrians.

Ladybug straightened her magician tuxedo and gripped her tophat. A crowd had formed, and their guitar case was already getting peppered with units of French currency. Hawkmoth was minutes away from eternal defeat.

"Behold!" she began. "First, notice there is nothing in my top hat."

Hawkmoth was now paying attention as Ladybug flourished her empty hat.

"Now I insert a simple children's toy." continued Ladybug as she lowered her yoyo into the hat. She tapped the brim with Chat Noir's staff.

Hawkmoth froze.

"And I say the magic words. Presto Parmesan, Lucky Charmesan!"

She pulled out a giant ladybug-print handsaw. Hawkmoth foamed at the mouth.

She wheeled around to Chat Noir, who was nervously lying in a box, ready to be sawed in half.

Ladybug whispered to her partner, "Don't worry, my miraculous will fix everything."

He blankly smiled back at her, thinking to himself "Damn she cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote 5 stars or bro I swear I will haunt your grandmother's ashes


End file.
